


My Boys

by jordimeryle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordimeryle/pseuds/jordimeryle





	My Boys

It was early spring, a nice warm day without a cloud in the sky. John had dropped them off early the night before. Hunting the damned thing, he had said.  
With Sam still sleeping and Dean barely able to keep on his feet John brought them inside and sat them down as he and I spoke. It’d only be for a few days. Three tops, but we both knew hunts took as long as hunts took.

By morning, Sam was wailing and Dean was trying to quite him.   
Stumbling out of bed, I grabbed Sammy and looked him over. Diaper troubles.   
Now, I’d never changed a damn diaper before. Had no need to, really, but Dean knew how.   
Too grown for his age. Already almost five and he knew too much about being an adult.

Breakfast went over smoothly, Sam with a juice and some oatmeal mashed in his fists and Dean with a bowl of Wheaties. The table was quiet except for Sam’s little noises of approval from the oats and then it was time to get dressed.  
Now, I wasn’t gonna have these kids stooped up in the boring old house, they had enough of that with John.  
We were going out.  
Like I said, warm day, early spring. Nice.  
Sam was on a blanket, eating bugs and grass, the weird little guy, and Dean and I had a baseball.  
I gave him a glove and we started our game of catch.  
Quick learner, that kid. Looked like a normal kid for a change.

Then John called.  
He complained about this and that, filled me in on the whole situation and then bitched about me takin’ the boys out to the park. They were kids. Kids should be kids.  
He wasn’t happy and soon Sam was wailing about a butterfly that landed on his nose.

I took them home for lunch and sat them down for a movie. Some cartoon I can’t remember. But I remember how it felt to have the boys beside me, Dean's’ eyes glued to the tube and Sam going from watching the screen to watching me, all the while trying to stick his fist in his mouth.

Dinner rolled around and I made mac and cheese. What kid doesn’t like mac and cheese? Dean complained that he could make it better and Sam played with the noodles and laughed a lot.

Then it was bath time and bed. I let Dean shower first after he complained that baths were for sissies and little girls. Then it was Sam’s turn and I tell ya, that stinker could sure make a mess. Took me ten minutes just to get the dirt out of his hair from the park.  
It’s weird, giving a kid a bath, it ain’t something you just know how to do. You have to be careful, but he survived. Only got soap in his eye once. I still think I did a good job.

John called again to check on em and ruined the moment. For a second, I actually felt like a dad. A good dad. not like my old man, Piece of shit, he was.  
After John hung up, I tucked the boys in up in the spare room my wife and I had kept just in case one day we had…anyway, never got use unless the boys were there.

I read them the only kids’ book I had., Something I’d picked at a book store on accident, just throwing random books into my pile while researching.  
Black Beauty. ‘Bout a horse if I remember.  
Anyway, the boys seemed to like it on account of Dean making me read it two more times before he started nodding off. Sam had already fallen asleep against my side, his face against my stomach as I sat on the bed they shared. Dean was nodding off, so I closed the book and tucked the blankets around the both of them, keepin’ them snug and turned off the lamp.

It wasn’t until I was leavin’ the room that I heard Dean.  
“Night, Dad.” He said.  
I remember every word.  
Nearly every moment of that day.  
Two little rugrats relying on me.  
I love those boys still.  
My boys.


End file.
